Tears
by Nalye
Summary: She wants to hold him again and be with him more now then ever. Her last good bye was never enough.


Hermione sat on her bed the tears she had been keeping inside ready to flow. She was broken; it had been a week since she was given the news. No food, no sleep and she never said a word.

"Hermione, honey you need to eat." Harry was kneeling next to her. "Please, Mione." With a sigh he looked into her eyes they were focused somewhere else, they seemed glazed. She was lost. Harry stood to leave when she spoke.

"Why did he have to leave me?" she lifted her head to look at him. The tears finally came flowing freely down her pale face. She began to sob all emotion she had been keeping inside let lose in an instant.

"Oh Mione." Harry pulled her to him and held her close letting her cry in his shoulder, the way a big brother would. For hours she cried once she thought she was done a memory, a smell, a place made her think of him, made her want him and miss him. She ate but only a little. Each day she was reminded of him at that he was gone.

Food. It was her enemy, though every day someone was pressing her to eat more and every day it came right back up. She lies in her bed against the silk sheets and remembers their last time in together.

_Flashback_

"_Mione, please wake up honey." He nudged her shoulder with his nose._

"_Five more minutes mum." He chuckled at her words making her lift one eyelid in response. He kissed her hard pushing her on her back. _

"_I have to talk to you, please just stay awake." He was pleading with her. It was in his eyes._

"_Can't this wait till morning Draco, its 4 am?" she sighed and got closer to him, needing the warmth of his skin._

"_No, it can't. Hermione you need to listen to me." She looked up at him and slowly she sat up covering herself with the sheets. _

"_What is it?"_

"_You know I love you, right?" he was looking out the window. _

"_Yes Draco I know you love me and I love you too." He took a deep breath, this was going to hurt._

"_If anything were ever to happen to me…promise me you will learn to love again." She was confused and hurt. He would never leave her. He was strong physically and mentally. _

"_Draco…I… what are you talking about?" she couldn't breath._

"_Just promise me…please I need to know that you will go on with your life and do every thing you ever wanted. I just hope that you will never forget me if I …well don't return." She looked him in the eye tear began to flow from her chocolate eyes._

"_I…I…promise." He grabbed her and kissed her letting her know how much he loved her. "But nothing will ever happen to you…do you here me." She poked him in the chest and wiped away her tears._

"_I know honey; I just needed to hear it." He held her close as they fell asleep together for the last time. _

The day of his funeral came. She had thrown up 3 times already and it wasn't even noon. This seemed impossible since she had eaten very little the night before. She couldn't take it any more she had to know. Hermione held her wand above her stomach whispered the spell as if it would change the out come. The tip of her want glowed white for a moment then turned blue, pregnant. Tears were flowing again but this time they were a mix of joy and sadness. He was still alive, inside her. It was all to bitter sweet. She scoffed when she found the irony of her situation she was to burry the love of her life and carry the one person who would serve as a constant reminder of the one she lost. A small glimpse of hope arose in her when she imagined the child she would have.

"Mione its time." She broke her gaze with the window and looked at Harry who had offered his hand to her. She rose holding a white rose in her hand as she began to follow is casket down the aisle. Silent tears flowed down her face as she stared at the Malfoy crest on the polished black wood. She took her seat next to Harry and set the rose down next to her along with a small folded piece of parchment.

The ceremony was a blur to Hermione until it was her time to speak.

"What is there to say about Draco? He was an ass at school, treated us like he was better. Thank god when he came to us he had grown up. He came to our door step 4 years ago. He had been beaten by his Lord and had fled to us. We agreed to let him in and even feed him. In time we grew to trust him and even love him. Draco is…was my husband… I look back and see every time he called me name and every happy moment we spent together. We talked about what he wanted most in life and that was to be loved, to love and to be a better father then his was. Well he was loved and he did love but the last, he would have made a great father… I only hate that he was so close. Please remember him that's all he would have wanted."

At the burial site Hermione couldn't help herself she cried hard. She placed the rose on his casket and threw the first handful of dirt on his grave. She felt alone and helpless all she wanted was Draco back. She wanted him to know how much she loved him and that she would see him again. She stood over him crying weeping for the fact that she never got to say good bye. Their last kiss just wasn't enough and their last time just wasn't enough she couldn't let go. Every time she tried to say good bye she just wanted to be with him that much more. She needed him to live but it was for that baby that she held her head up and told herself that he was gone…forever.

3 years later

"Mommy where's daddy?" a little platinum blonde girl asked her mother. Just like her father always curious.

"In heaven honey." She answered.

"Does he love us there?" her mother sighed. Alexandria was a spitting image of her father but she had Hermione's hair texture and nose.

"Yes very much, and wishes he could be here. Now good night honey."

"Night mum love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

As Hermione lay under her silk sheets that night she felt calmed and for the first time in 3 years she didn't cry. She felt at peace, she felt him next to her holding her and loving her…forever.


End file.
